peelfandomcom-20200213-history
April 2000 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *FSK (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-04-?? ; Comments *Peel mentions Junket comes from Kettering, which he calls a boring town. *Peel mentions Florence's boyfriend Chris got punched in the eye by a woman with no reason last night in Stowmarket. *Peel mentions finding a record in his collection, which he didn't realise he had got. The record was Midnight Tears by Grover Mitchell. *Peel mentions not much of a dancing man after he and his wife Sheila went to a party last night, where a woman told him at the party that she had a bet that she can make him dance, which Peel responded that he can't, because of wounds during the Korean war. He admitted he would have been 11 years old during that conflict, but thought it was a good excuse to use, which she believed in. *Peel plays a Welsh language track by the Super Furry Animals covering Datblygu's Y Teimlad, which translates in English as The Feeling. *Peel mistakenly plays Spraydog's Dialling Mit instead of Denotes The Passage Of Time. Sessions *None Tracklisting * Junket: Brother/Sister (v/a CD - Cutting Hedge) Fierce Panda * Nextmen: Amongst The Madness (CD - Amongst The Madness) Scenario *Suckle: Saturn (CD - Against Nurture) Chemikal Underground *Cowcube: Ye Olde Skool (Demo) *Wallpaper: On A Reverb Playground (CD - Honing The Spectacular) Blackbean And Placenta Tape Club *Grover Mitchell: Midnight Tears (7") Decca *Broadcast: Come On Let's Go (CD Single) Warp *Lee Perry: What A Botheration (CD - The Upsetter - Essential Madness From The Scratch Files) Metro *Super Furry Animals: Y Teimlad (CD - Mwng) Placid Casual *DJ Kaos: Far Away (shared 12" with Unique - Far Away / 5 AM) Nuffin' But Noize *Pachinos: B.O.M.B. (7" - Bomb / Girl) More Music *Home: Halloween (v/a CD - The Carve-up) Loose *Barbecue Bob: Motherless Chile (v/a CD - A Handful of Riffs : Blues Guitar Pioneers) Catfish *Decoder: Dumb (CD - Concussion) Tech Itch *Salako: The Queen's Got A Price On My Life (CD - Ventimiglia 120899 EP) Jeepster *Paul Damage: Useable Cube (v/a 2x12" - Embryo Compilation) Embryo *Cinerama: Wow (CD Single) Scopitones *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Wrote A Song For Everyone (LP - Green River) Fantasy *Indian Ropeman: Indian Ropeman (CD - Elephantsound) Skint *Varukers: Animal's An Animal (CD - One Struggle One Fight) Liberate *Spraydog: Dialling Mit (CD - Lintered) Ferric Mordant *Rise: Lost (CD - Descent) Pagoda *Wallpaper: Balance (CD - Honing The Spectacular) Blackbean And Placenta Tape Club *Brassy: Put You Right (CD - Got It Made) Wiiija *Icarus: ‎A Na Me Culture Dat (12" - A Na Me Culture Dat / Feel No Way) Crowmium *Clinic: Earth Angel (CD - Internal Wrangler) Domino *Birdhouse: Birdhouse Of Pain (12" - 16-Bit) Dark Angel *In Effect: Psychical Reality (white label) *Nebula: Antigone (CD - To The Center) Sweet Nothing File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-00-04 ;Length *2:00:16 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:FSK Category:Wrong Track Moment